1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to window assemblies, and more particularly to window assemblies for use in vehicles wherein the window panel is arranged to be flexed or bent at each end thereof to create a wing-like opening; and, in addition, the window panel is mounted so as to be removed from the frame structure--thus leaving a clear or free access into or out of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable window assemblies in vehicles -- particularly in the rear wall of truck cabs--for affording positive ventilation within the cabs of such vehicles.
The most common window assembly in use today is one having a single fixed window panel which is not removable from the frame structure and is not adapted to be opened to allow free flow of air behind the passenger's and driver's heads.
The second most widely used window assembly comprises a window-frame structure having one or more sliding window sections. However, these window units have features that restrict or limit their use. Some are complicated to install and operate, and most are expensive to manufacture and maintain.
A well known pass-through rear cab window that is used with a camper shell comprises an annular frame structure having two oppositely disposed central sliding panel sections that--when open--slide to either side, thereby overlapping the adjacent fixed window end panels. Thus, air must enter through the center of the window structure; and this does not provide sufficient ventilation or circulation of incoming air flow. Secondly, it restricts the access opening to half or less of the overall window area.
Thus, it will be seen that the herein-disclosed window assembly overcomes the inherent problems of known window structures presently in use.